


The Big 4-0

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky turns 40</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 4-0

THE BIG 4-0

"Happy Birthday, Buddy." Hutch said with a grin, raising his mug of beer in a silent salute to his best friend. "The big 4-0."  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday to me." Starsky said without much enthusiasm. "The big 4-0."  
"You okay?" Hutch asked, glancing at Starsky with a bit of concern. Normally, the kid in Starsky loved birthdays, holidays and any other event where he got presents. While it was true that their co-workers at police headquarters had teased him all day about turning forty, the brunet had taken it in stride, laughing and joking, having a blast as he ripped open their gifts, including the gag ones.  
When they had gone to The Pits after work to continue their own private celebration, he has gotten a kick out of the cake that Huggy Bear had baked him. It had a tiny figure of a grim ripper on it with the inscription, "Lordy, Lordy, Starsky's forty and over the hill." But now, after a few drinks under his belt, he had turned somber and reflection.  
"I never thought that turning forty would get you down."  
"It's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
Starsky shrugged and gave his best friend a half hearted smile. "I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself." he admitted sheepishly. "I mean...I always thought I'd have it all by now. The wife, a couple of kids, and a three bedroom house with a mortgage for the next thirty years...instead here I am still single and sitting at Huggy's celebrating my birthday with you."  
"You could still meet the right lady and have all that." Hutch said encouragingly.  
"Yeah...and I'd be pushing sixty by the time the kid got out of college." Starsky deftly changed the subject. "What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You'll be hitting forty in a few months and you're in the same boat I am. Haven't you ever thought of tying the knot again?"  
Hutch shook his head as he took a drink of his beer. "No, I think once was enough for me. When things fell apart with Vanessa, I swore of marriage for good."  
"Even if you could have married Gillian?" Starsky asked, bringing up the name of an old girlfriend that Hutch had truly loved. Too bad she wasn't what she appeared to be.  
"She meant just as much to me as Terry did to you." Hutch admitted. The mention of Starsky's fiancée, the one true love of his life, could still bring tears to the brunet's eyes.  
"When Terry died, I think I knew then that I'd never have that dream house or the dog and the kids." Starsky said sadly. "I just didn't want to admit it to myself...not then."  
Looks like we're stuck with each other." Hutch said with an affectionate smile.  
Starsky chuckled softly, his sapphire eyes still mirroring his mood.  
"Let's take this party upstairs," Hutch suggested "Before we both start crying in our beer."  
Since he knew that the two would be celebrating and drinking more than usual, Huggy had taken Starsky's car keys when they arrived and offered them the use of the room he kept upstairs for his friends when they'd had too much to drink to drive home. They had taken him up on his offer and Hutch had arranged to have his own present for Starsky hidden away upstairs earlier in the week.  
The brunet was notorious for trying to find his presents beforehand. He never tried to open them; he just enjoyed proving to Hutch that he could find them no matter where Hutch tried to hide them. And this was one present, that Hutch didn't want Starsky finding out about beforehand because it couldn't exactly be wrapped.'  
The two men slid out of the booth and made their way through the crowd to the back of the bar where a partially concealed stairway led to the second floor. Although they'd had quite a bit to drink, neither man was too intoxicated to make their way up the steps.  
.As Hutch opened the door to the tiny one room apartment at the head of the stairs and let Starsky enter first, the brunet gasped in surprise, his eyes widening with pleasure.  
The tiny table in one corner of the room was set for two with candle light and red wine. A tape was playing in the background that Hutch had made of himself singing one of Starsky's favorite songs and accompanying himself on his guitar. Huggy Bear stood beside the table, dressed in his best finery, and posing like a waiter.  
"It's about time you got Curly up here." he teased Hutch "I thought I was going have to come down there and get you and spoil your surprise."  
"Thanks, Hug." Hutch said with a grin, putting his hand on the small of Starsky's back to guide him over to the table. "I can take it from here."  
"Enjoy." Huggy said with a broad wink as he made himself scarce.  
The two friends sat down at the table and looked at the special meal that Hutch had asked Huggy to prepare. Thick T-bone steaks, baked potatoes with sour cream and cheese, fresh hot rolls dripping with butter, and two garden salads. Everything was perfect. Without preamble, the two men began to eat. When they had finished, Starsky looked at his friend and smiled warmly.  
"Thanks, pal...that was great." he said. His eyes sparkled with mischief "Now where's my present?"  
"The meal was expensive enough," Hutch teased him as he slid back his chair and walked over to the bed. "But I guess you're worth it." He reached underneath the double bed and pulled out a large box wrapped in shiny red paper and tied with a white ribbon. "Happy Birthday, babe..." he said with a huge smile as he handed the present to Starsky.  
Starsky's eyes lit up as he tore open the paper, the image reminding Hutch so much of a little kid that he had to chuckle. When he opened the box and saw the black leather jacket that lay inside, he whooped like a little boy and immediately tried it on. It fit his trim muscular form perfectly. It was well worth every penny Hutch had spent on this milestone birthday to see the happiness on his friend's face.  
"This is the jacket I saw at the Mall the other day," Starsky said, stroking the kid leather with a gentle touch. "But it was way too expensive...there's no way I could afford it."  
"Yeah, I know." Hutch reminded him "And I had to listen to you whine about all the way home. But, I guess you deserve it...after all you only turn forty once."  
Impulsively, Starsky grabbed Hutch in a hug and kissed him playfully on the mouth but Hutch's reaction was not one that the brunet had anticipated. He was stunned when Hutch wrapped his arms tightly around Starsky's waist and pulled him close, kissing him back, only this time it was for real.  
Instinctively, Starsky leaned into the embrace and reached up with his hands so he could tangle his fingers in Hutch's baby soft blond hair, returning the kiss for all he was worth. It was several minutes before they finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily and slightly flushed.  
"What was that all about?" Starsky whispered when he could trust his voice to talk normally. The unexpected kiss had shaken him up and made him hard almost instantly. Hutch always teased Starsky about being able to get a boner just by thinking about sex but he had never got one from being kissed by his very male, very straight partner before.  
"I'm not sure..." Hutch admitted, a blush coloring his lighter complexion. "I guess I just got carried away when you hugged me like that and then kissed me first." He smiled thinly "You gonna slug me?"  
"No...I kinda liked it." Starsky admitted shyly. "But you're not exactly the long legged blonde that I figured on getting a birthday kiss from tonight."  
"And you're not the sexy brunet that I planned on trying to talk into my bed" Hutch countered.  
"I thought you liked blondes?" Starsky said, his mouth suddenly going dry at the image that flashed through his head of himself in Hutch's bed.  
"Not anymore." Hutch whispered, wrapping his arms around Starsky again and pulling him close. When Starsky felt Hutch's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, asking permission to come in and play, he obliged by opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could taste the flavor of the wine in the big blond's mouth and the minty toothpaste that he used to brush his teeth, as their tongues got better acquainted.  
Afterwards, he would never be able to remember who pushed who down on the bed, all he would remember was rolling around on the mattress, as they kept kissing each other almost frantically. Starsky was so distracted that he didn't realize that Hutch had unbuttoned his shirt until he felt those strong, slender fingers playing with the hair on his chest. Starsky's fingers immediately began fumbling with the buttons on Hutch's shirt, pushing it open so he could do some touching of his own.  
Hutch moaned and arched his back when Starsky caressed one of the blond's nipples, then pinched it lightly. Finally, they both had to stop to catch their breath. Their shirts hung open, exposing their chests and flat, washboard stomachs. And they both had a hard on that was being strangled by the tightness of their jeans  
"What the hell are we doing?" Starsky gasped, as he collapsed on the mattress with his head resting on one of the pillows. "This is nuts...I think we've both had too much to drink tonight."  
"Do you wanna stop?" Hutch asked, his voice sounding disappointed at the thought.  
"Hell, no...I'm horny as hell." Starsky said with a drunken belch.  
"Me too." Hutch admitted, rubbing his hand over the bulge in his jeans to soothe his aching cock. "So what do you wanna do about it?"  
Starsky giggled as several possibilities came to mind. Looking at his partner seriously, he said in a deceptively sober voice, "What do you wanna do about it?"  
"I wanna touch you," Hutch whispered, looking deeply into his partner's dark blue eyes. "I wanna touch you so bad...it hurts."  
"I wanna touch you too..." Starsky whispered back. "But if we do this, there's no turning back...it'll change everything..." He suddenly felt stone cold sober as he realized what they were thinking about doing with each other. He had never touched another man like that before but he knew that he could touch Hutch like that if the big blond wanted him to.  
"We don't have to do anything if you don't want too..." Hutch told him "It's all up to you, pal."  
Starsky favored Hutch with one of his trademark crooked grins. "How come I suddenly feel like a virgin on my wedding night?"  
"Maybe because you are a virgin at least to this kind of thing." Hutch smiled at the tremble that ran through Starsky's body, as he reached out and rested his hand on the smaller man's stomach, rubbing it gently.  
"Aren't you?" Starsky asked, his voice raising an octave as Hutch's fingers drifted lower, brushing against the throbbing ache in his center.  
"Not exactly. I did some stuff in college...just a little fooling around." Hutch admitted.  
"You never told me about that..." Starsky said, catching his breath sharply as Hutch rested the palm of his hand against the bulge in the brunet's jeans and pressed down gently. "Fuck...don't do that or I'm gonna cream my jeans." he gasped.  
"Let me touch you, Starsk..." Hutch whispered into a curl covered ear. "Just this once..."  
"Oh, god..." Starsky gasped as he felt Hutch's fingers fumbling with his zipper and pulling it down slowly, careful not to catch the brunet's sensitive skin in the process. He was helpless to resist as those long fingers slipped through the opening and touched his throbbing cock through the thin material of his briefs. He would be lying if tried to tell himself that he didn't want to feel those fingers wrapped about his shaft, stroking it. His cock was definitely paying attention.  
"Lift up your hips a little..." Hutch said, shifting positions so that he was leaning over the brunet's prone body. When Starsky complied, Hutch grabbed the waistband his jeans and tugged at the material, pulling the tight denim material down over those slender hips and then down the brunet's legs, leaving him dressed only in his underwear.  
"No fair..." Starsky managed to gasp out "You still got your pants on."  
"I can take care of that." Hutch said, standing up and quickly stripping out of his own jeans to expose his white cotton briefs. Both men were well endowed but Hutch was still larger than Starsky and, at the moment that monster cock was tenting out the front of his briefs almost giving Starsky second thoughts about doing any more fooling around.  
Before he had time to voice any objections, Hutch climbed back on the bed and lay on top of him, pinning him down with his heavier weight and taller frame. Starsky gasped in unexpected pleasure as Hutch pushed against him, rubbing their cocks together through the thin material of their underwear. Instinctively, Starsky pushed back to increase the contact and the pleasure. His hands slid over Hutch's broad, muscular back in a lover's caress. It was too late to turn back now, Starsky couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to and he definitely didn't want to stop now. His cock was screaming for relief.  
Lost in the moment, it took Starsky a few seconds to realize that Hutch had stopped moving and rolled to one side. Opening his eyes, he looked at his friend and said in a surprised voice, "Whatcha stop for?"  
"For this..." Hutch said, deftly pulling off the brunet's black bikini briefs that barely concealed Starsky's impressive package and gorgeous ass. He tossed them aside with a wicked grin as Starsky's cock sprang free, hard and proud, demanding Hutch‘s immediate attention. In one quick motion he disposed of his own shorts, leaving both men naked and panting with desire.  
"Oh, shit..." Starsky cried out as those long fingers closed around his shaft and began to stroke it firmly. The sensation exceeded his wildest expectations, sending him spiraling out of control. With a yell that was close to a scream, he exploded, pumping out copious amounts of thick white cream over Hutch's fingers and onto his own belly and pubic hair.  
Hutch smiled slightly, as he gathered the trembling body of his partner in his arms, holding him gently as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. When his heart rate and breathing had finally slowed back down to normal, Starsky snickered and said,  
"Jesus Christ, Hutchinson, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"  
Hutch laughed and planted a fond kiss on his friend's forehead and drawled, "Figured we'd get that out of the way so we'd have more time to enjoy ourselves. I knew you were ready to blow..."  
"Mmmmm..." Starsky said, letting his fingers do some exploring of their own. "You're still hard...looks like we need to do something about that." Never one to sit back passively and let his partner do all the work or have all the fun Starsky wrapped his own fingers around Hutch's long, thick, hard cock and began to return the favor.  
It was a little awkward trying to jerk off another man but Starsky quickly caught on and from the sounds Hutch was making, he certainly had no objections, especially when Starsky put his right hand into action, fondling the heavy lightly furred sack that hung between those long runner‘s legs. It wasn't long before Hutch's roar of completion filled the air, as he shot his own load over Starsky's rapidly pumping hand.  
Starsky grinned, satisfied with his performance, as Hutch collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily and trembling as his own aftershocks of pleasure swept over him. Without a second thought, Starsky curled up against him, resting his head on the broad shoulder and closed his eyes. Within minutes, both men were sleeping soundly, deeply satisfied and sated from their unexpected sexual romp.  
Hutch was the first one to awaken the next morning but then he had always been more of a morning person than Starsky. Left on his own, Starsky would sleep in and not get up until closer to ten a.m. Hutch took advantage of the moment to stare at his partner's peacefully sleeping face. Hutch had always known that Starsky was considered a handsome man, especially by the ladies, with his olive toned complexion, strong rugged features and lean, muscular build.  
But, now for the first time, Hutch actually took a long, hard look at Starsky as a potential lover. Those impossibly long thick dark lashes rested against his cheeks, hiding those gorgeous eyes, which as far as Hutch was concerned was one of Starsky's best features. And that cupid bow mouth was just made for kissing. Even the two moles, one on either side of his face, were located so that one drew attention to his eyes and the other one to his mouth.  
The rest of his body was long and lean, well proportioned and muscular. His chest was covered with thick, soft curly hair that tapered to a thin line that disappeared into his pubic hair. His cock, even when it was soft and lying limply against one muscular thigh was still a marvel to behold. Unlike Hutch, Starsky was circumcised, the exposed head of his cock smooth and soft. And he truly had an ass to die for, the cheeks firm and full. His balls hung heavy between his legs, almost hidden by the dark fur that covered them. All in all, it was an erotic picture that made Hutch's own limp cock stir with interest.  
As he lay there admiring his partner's nudity, one sapphire eye slowly cracked open and peered at him sleepily. Then the other eye opened as Starsky seemed to suddenly realize that they were both nude and wrapped in each other's arms. Then a slow, lazy smiled tugged at his mouth. "That was one hell of a birthday, partner...it's a good thing I only turn forty once."  
Hutch chuckled "So, what are you going to get me when I turn forty?"  
"I think I'll have a hard time topping last night." Starsky replied with a lopsided grin. "But, I'll come up with something."  
"I'm sure you will, buddy..." Hutch said, gazing his friend with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "And I already know what I want for my birthday..." he leaned over to whisper in the curl covered ear, his suggestion making Starsky flush with embarrassment.  
"Then I guess we better get lots of practice before then." Starsky said, his hands reaching out to touch previously forbidden territory. A boundary had been breeched and it was about to be crossed again. And again. And again. And again.


End file.
